


This game we play

by vermicious_knid



Category: My Fair Lady (1964)
Genre: F/M, but not too weird, hints at bdsm, lol, yeah its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid
Summary: They drive each other mad – that’s how it starts.





	This game we play

He ties her to him with a piece of string. With the promise of chocolate, and a new voice that will speak perfect – sound perfect.

_A lady in a shop, thats what she wants to be._

No matter the clean clothes or the baths she has to take – they are fine, but they are still nothing compared to the chocolate.

* * *

They drive each other mad – that’s how it starts.

They are so different. Their personalities clashing over and over, everyday for every lesson.

She is a disobedient student and he is a very strict teacher who doles out punishments on a whim. He says he doesn’t like women much, and has no respect for her at all. He makes her practice for hours on end, without break and without supper.

Mean comments from him follow her to every room of the house, even in her sleep.

Eliza swallows thickly around the high collar (scratching at her neck, making it red) and tries again. She fails, and he sighs, rubbing his temple. She can tell that he’s frustrated but cares little about it.

”If you cannot say the phrase correctly by tomorrow, there will be no more chocolates.”

When he puts his hands around her neck at the end of the lesson to feel her vocal chords, her strumming throat – he puts the slightest pressure on it, holding it tight.

And she is not afraid, lingering for a minute in that state.

He pulls away quickly then, as if his hands burn.

* * *

He buys her clothes that require assistance to put on – and to get out of. They are lavish, expensive – in flushed pink, emerald green, heavenly blue. Dresses with silk ribbons that go around her waist and wrists.

She is pious in the morning, when the maids dress her. An innocent bird in its gilded cage.

Eliza cares little about how she is dressed, but is reminded of it when they are alone.

He instructs her of every bit of life in high society. Guids her hand, and her body freely, never asking if he can touch her. He touches her with an air of ownership, of frank nonchalance that makes her edge to make mistakes.

To interrupt his stillness, the practiced detachment.

* * *

She can finally speak without croaking, or so he says, and the reward is a trip to the opera. It is exciting, and she is dressed in a red long dress for the evening, her hair made up prettily.

The music is beautiful, and she has all but forgotten the whole world except the music until she hears a familiar voice whisper in her ear.

”You are slouching, Eliza. ”

Annoyance spikes in her chest, and she decides to ignore what he says. She is rather pleased and smug until he folds his hand over hers in her lap.

”Correct it.”

Again, she refuses to acknowledge his words, his warm breath against her neck. She swallows and pretends. The aria from the stage swells, Tosca singing to her lover in the second act.

”I cannot mold you here, among these people, like I want. If you do not do as I say, you will not come out of the house for a week. ” He breaths in the dark, and she shudders.

She catches his eye then for a moment, and is stunned by the look on his face.

* * *

She slips up at the Ascot opening day - and it is noticed by so many people. 

He corners her the moment they get home, crowds her in against the nearest wall in his study. The door shuts with a bang behind him, and Eliza bites her lip.

There is something almost perfunctory about the act, an almost normality. He is so precise as he beckons, commands. There is a joke on his lips as he asks her to bend over so that he might spank her. 

And here, she surprises him again by gently removing her satin gloves, then bracing clean, small hands on his mahogany desk as she does exactly as he instructs. She holds his gaze throughout, and the detachment, the sarcastic split of his lip goes awry. He swallows thickly, and she waits.


End file.
